


Under His Skin

by LaMorelleNoire



Series: Power Armor and Sniper Rifles drabbles [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMorelleNoire/pseuds/LaMorelleNoire
Summary: Arthur Maxson has had several troublesome members in the Brotherhood of Steel, but none are as infuriating as her.





	Under His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short but hey, hope you got a bit of a laugh! This was the first drabble I every wrote, so enjoy.

Maxson stands in front of Kes, frustrated more than angry at her. "Knight Chenoa, if you don't stop this incessant insubordination I will have no choice but to-"  


"No choice but to what, Elder?" She raises a dark eyebrow, the title almost a purr. "Throw our one of your best knights? Throw out an old friend? Come now, Arty, you and I both know you can't do that. And besides... If you try I'll know right where to find you. I don't forget when I'm wronged." She says the threat with such a sultry croon to her voice, her face inches from him so he can smell the yellow carrot flowers she had woven into her hair yesterday, as well as the smell of sweat and iron from her work in power armor.  


She then takes a step back, leaving Maxson wanting to grab her and keep her close. Of course that's no way for the Elder to act. He clears his throat, aware of his growing arousal towards the dark skinned beauty and old friend before him. "This is my last warning, Knight."  


"You said that last time. See ya Arty! I'd calm down before someone sees that if I were you!" She chuckles as she leaves, giddy she had won yet another battle, able to see Maxson's erection through the tight uniform


End file.
